1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ball grid array package, more particularly to a ball grid array package with an electromagnetic shield connected directly to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional ball grid array (BGA) package that includes a chip 5 having a substrate 52 and a semiconductor die 51 mounted on the substrate 52 and enclosed by an encapsulant 512 of an insulating material. An electromagnetic shield 54 is provided to enclose the encapsulant 512 so as to minimize electromagnetic interference on the die 51. The electromagnetic shield 54 includes a housing that has a bottom end 542 connected to the substrate 52 by welding. The BGA package is connected electrically to a printed circuit board 53 through a plurality of solder bumps 55 which are formed on a bottom surface of the substrate 52.
The conventional BGA package is disadvantageous in that impacts or stress applied to the electromagnetic shield 54 is transmitted to the printed circuit board 53 through the solder bumps 55, which can result in material fatigue or damage to the solder bumps 55, which, in turn, shortens the service life of the solder bumps 55.